Goku and Vegeta Go to Charm School
by Doctor Yoshi
Summary: The title says it all.


  
  
Dinner at the Son residence was as normal as it usually was. Goku had just inhaled 10 platters of rice, 3 platters of crab sushi, and a baker's dozen of onigiri. Chi-Chi was getting very annoyed with this and finally she yelled at him.  
"THAT'S IT GOKU! I'M SENDING YOU TO CHARM SCHOOL!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
"But Chi-Chi, I'm as handsome as I'll ever be," Goku said, extremely puzzled.  
"Grrrrr... IT'S A SCHOOL FOR MANNERS YOU IDIOT! AND I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU WHINE OR PROTEST ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL! Hmm, maybe I'll sign up your friend, Vegeta, I'm sure he needs it."  
Vegeta won't be too happy about this, Goku thought.  
"I'll phone Bulma and tell her that Vegeta is going to charm school."   
Back at Capsule Corp., a huge explosion echoed throughout the complex. Vegeta had found out what was going on and had exploded into a Super Saiyan rage and started to destroy stuff.  
"DAMNIT, WOMAN! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE CALLED TO THAT @(*&$*^ SCHOOL ANYWAY?!" Vegeta yelled as he destroyed a table.  
"You could use the manners, Vegeta. Look at you! You threaten to kill people who don't pass the salt to you! Yes, I think you should go to charm school, Vegeta. It's for your own good. Besides Chi-Chi is the one who signed you and Goku up for this and not me!" Bulma yelled over the wood splintering.   
Surprisingly, Vegeta stopped and thought about it for a while.   
"You're right! It would be best to trash Kakarot's place instead! You may go to your sleeping quarters now, woman," Vegeta said, turning back to his original form.  
"Yes, your majesty," Bulma said, mockingly.  
The next day at 10 A.M. sharp Goku and Vegeta arrived at the Academy of Good Behavior and Starbucks. Those things are popping up everywhere! Vegeta thought while staring at the Starbucks. Goku and Vegeta walked in the door to find a very elegant hall decorated with various paintings and sculpture. A butler greeted them.  
"Welcome, you must be Goku," the butler said.  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta snapped.  
"And you must be Vegeta...your classroom is right this way."  
The butler led them through the mansion and into a large room with nothing in it. However, the room was mapped with a grid. Vegeta recognized it immediately.  
"This is a holoroom! It produces holographic simulations of historic planet conquests in the name of Freeza! But I thought that Earthlings were too primitive to have this kind of technology!" Vegeta said in awe.  
Goku found a strange green button.  
"Wow! I wonder what this does!" Goku exclaimed.  
"KAKAROT, NO!!!"   
Unfortunately, Vegeta was too late. Goku had already pushed the button. A metallic voice could be heard: "Processing Sim132, A fancy party," it said.  
"Whew! That was close!" Vegeta sighed, and then said in a more aggressive tone, "KAKAROT! IF WE HAD BEEN IN THE HOLOROOM I KNOW, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!"  
Goku shrugged.  
"Well, at least this wasn't a alien holoroom then,"  
Vegeta tried to control his anger.  
"GRRRR..."  
A butler came by.  
"Crab puff?" the butler said.  
"NO!!!" Vegeta replied and ki blasted the butler, destroying the entire ballroom. "Hmph! Too easy!"  
The butler was untouched, same with the punch bowl and the guests around it.  
The butler went to Goku.  
"Crab puff?"  
"No, thank you."  
The butler went away. Then Vegeta moved to the punch bowl. "OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Vegeta ki blasted the guests, when to the punch bowl, picked it up, and drank it all down. "Ahh! Good punch!" The guests automatically returned and the punch bowl refilled. Goku went ahead. "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, excuse me." When he finally got to the punch bowl he used the ladle and poured some of the punch into one cup, drank it, then got more.  
The metallic voice said, "End simulation."  
Everything disappeared, including the canary Vegeta had found in a cage, killed, and was beginning to eat it.  
"YOU &^*%IN COMPUTER!!! THAT WAS MY LUNCH!!!"  
"Begin Sim394, a traffic jam."   
"Ooo! Fun!" Goku said.  
The simulation began. Vegeta and Goku were both in separate cars. Vegeta was in a Toyota Camry and Goku was in a Chevy Nova. Vegeta was still stressed about the canary incident and drank down some of the purple slurpie that was in his car. "MOVE ALREADY!!!" Vegeta yelled. With that, Vegeta destroyed a whole lane of traffic with his Big Bang attack. He moved on, triumphantly. Goku on the other hand just waited... and waited... then finally at sunset went through the opening that Vegeta had made. The metallic voice said, "End simulation." Vegeta was still holding his purple slurpie when the simulation disappeared. The cup disappeared, but the slurpie didn't so his slurpie spilled all over his pants.   
"&%$&ING COMPUTER!!!"  
"Begin Sim963, a office meeting."  
The holoroom turned into a conference room and Vegeta and Goku were clad in formal wear. The first thing Vegeta does is rip his jacket and tie off and throw them out the window. Goku notices donuts in the middle of the table, grabs the plate and rolls them down into his mouth.   
"Can we get to business here, people?" One of the businessmen says, " We'll start with Heimlich today." A very stubby person gets up and presents his plan to stuff scrambled eggs in ham.   
"YOUR PLAN SUCKS!!!" Vegeta yells.  
Vegeta thoroughly disgusted with this man, throws him out the window and sends 10 ki blasts out to seek and destroy his Mercedes. Pretty soon, Vegeta was running out people to throw and cars to destroy so he threw the CEO out the window and destroyed his stretch limo. The metallic voice said, "End simulation." The holoroom returned to its grid pattern.   
"Results are tallied. Son Goku passes with flying colors. Vegeta failed and earned another year in the holoroom."  
"WHAT???!!!" Vegeta yells.  
The door opens and Goku walks out. Vegeta tries to escape but is zapped instead.   
"DAMN YOU, KAKAROT!!!"   
"See ya, Vegeta!"  
Goku leaves the building and takes out a cell phone.  
"Hi, Chi Chi?"   
"Oh, hi Goku! How did charm school go?"  
"Great! I graduated!"  
There's a pause on the end of Chi Chi's line as Chi Chi faints.  
"Umm... Chi Chi? Chi Chi? Listen I don't have a ride right now so do you think..."  
Goku is interrupted when he hears an explosion. He turns around to see the smoking ashes that were left of the charm school. He runs over to the school and finds Vegeta standing right in the middle.  
"HAH! NO ONE CAN MESS WITH THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA-JIN!!!"  
"-_-;"  
  
THE END  



End file.
